FanFictions
by Errie-chan
Summary: What happens when Uruha reads a fanfiction side by side with the person with the dirtiest mind in the world, Miyavi?


**Name:** Fan-Fictions**  
>Genre(s):<strong> Humor, Romance**  
>Length:<strong> OneShot**  
>Status:<strong> Finished**  
>Characters:<strong> Uruha (GazettE), Miyavi, Aoi (GazettE)********  
>Couples:<strong> ******Uruha/Aoi********  
>Current rating and warnings:<strong> ******rated: T, kind of sex mentions, mild cursing********  
>Full Summary:<strong> ******What happens when Uruha reads a fanfiction side by side with the person with the dirtiest mind in the world, Miyavi?********  
>Disclaimer:<strong> ******I do not own the GazettE nor Miyavi (I only wish I did). I only own the imagination to create and write down the story. Nothing less, nothing more.******  
><strong>****

* * *

><p>"Come in." Uruha said when he heard a knock on the door. He was siting at his desk looking at his laptop's screen concentrated and not paying any attention to who and why were at the door. He kept siting with his finger on the laptop's touch pad only to move when he needed to lower the page.<p>

The door opened. "What'cha doing?" the guest said curiously and walked up to Uruha to look at what he was doing.

"Huh?" Uruha asked as he snapped from the laptop and looked behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked half surprised and half excited. It was his old friend, Miyavi.

"Paying a visit. Kai let me in." Miyavi said turning his gaze on the laptop. "What are you reading?" he asked as he noticed something that seemed like an online book.

"I found some GazettE fan fictions." Uruha said and shrugged. He turned to the laptop's screen. "GazettE's fans write a lot about us." he said and shrugged while smiling.

"And what is it about?" Miyavi asked putting one finger on the touch pad to get to the page's top. He started reading.

"It's about Aoi and Uruha romance fanfic." Uruha said and tilted his hand around like it was nothing.

Miyavi nodded not paying attention to what Uruha said or his talking. He just kept reading. "It's very descriptive..." he mumbled and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"I wonder what Aoi will say about those.." Uruha wondered loudly and started thinking possible reactions that Aoi could make.

"I think I'm into this story.." Miyavi said not caring what Uruha said.

"Oh my God, you're such a pervert." Uruha said trying to sound jokingly but he looked at him weirdly.

"Nope, I'm not. I would be a pervert if I asked you to do these things in front of me." Miyavi said after shaking his head to a 'no'.

Uruha looked at him with slight wide eyes.

Miyavi looked at his reaction and chuckled a little. "Don't worry, I won't ask." he said and looked back on the screen. "I already know you won't agree with it." he added and kept reading.

Uruha looked at him surprised. Miyavi sat on Uruha's laps for a better view at the story and to rest. He kept reading getting very into the story.

"This is very..." Miyavi started saying slowly while reading and trying to find the right word. "...emm... describable.." he finally said what he had said before.

Uruha popped his head from Miyavi's side to look at what he was reading. He noticed that Miyavi had read more than him and in less time than him. He read fast.. He looked at where Miyavi was reading.

_"... Uruha grabbed Aoi's ... and started rubbing it hard making him moan quietly. Aoi hold Uruha down and pushed his ... in Uruha's ... . Uruha moaned in pain but he was enjoying it, even if it was little the pleasure for him. Aoi put a hand over Uruha's mouth to prevent him from doing loud noises. Aoi kissed Uruha's neck gently and started going on a faster pace although Uruha was totally unprepared. Uruha grabbed the bed's sheets tightly and literally screamed in Aoi's hand.  
>"Shhh..." Aoi calmly whispered to his blond lover but kept his fast pace. After all, Uruha was the one who had told Aoi to lose control.<br>Uruha shut his eyes closed while tears were forming in his eyes, a few escaping already. It made him think that he had done a mistake. He shouldn't have said that to Aoi as he was too violent and aggressive while he had sex... ..."_

Uruha crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed by the writer's descriptions. "Why does it always has to be me the one who gets fucked?" he complained and looked away annoyed.

Miyavi pulled his gaze from the screen and onto Uruha. "You complain about that?" he asked surprised.

Uruha understood what he had said in front of the nastiest mind in the world. "It gets annoying when they say Aoi is always so aggressive and violent and I'm the small and fragile. He always is on top of me in each fanfiction..." he said still sounding annoyed.

"In each fenfiction?" Miyavi asked surprised. "How many have you read so far?"

Uruha shut his lips to a thin line. "Enough to say that." he finally said looking at him annoyed. "I like to read..." he explained and shrugged.

"Of course you do.." Miyavi said sarcastically. He knew, actually everyone knew, that Uruha would never read a book if he had the chance to do something else. And in this house, he could do a lot different things than reading. "Admit it, you are only reading this because you like to fantasize about you and Aoi in bed."

Uruha had just buried himself alive. And he knew Miyavi was right. At least a little.. Uruha had been feeling something towards Aoi but no one knew and he wouldn't tell anyone as he considered it just a phase. He shook his head to a 'no'. "I read it only because the other couples from the band aren't as reckless as Uruha and Aoi."

"And doesn't this make you want to kiss him after reading all those?" Miyavi asked his and raised an eyebrow.

Uruha looked at him. "I don't have to answer." he said and pushed Miyavi's hand from the laptop. "That's enough fanfictions for you, like, forever." he said and shoved Miyavi off him. He turned to his laptop to get out from the page.

"You're being mean..." Miyavi said with a sad tone. "At least tell me the website's name.." he begged him.

"No, or I'm sure you'll read the one with me and you too." Uruha said and turned off the laptop.

"There is one with me and you..?" Miyavi asked suddenly excited and smiled widely.

"No, I never said that." Uruha shook his head in denial.

Miyavi grinned. "I'm so gonna read it."

"Too bad you don't know the website." Uruha sat back on the chair and smiled at him.

"I wrote it down." he said and stretched out his hand that had a website written on it's palm. "It was clever of me to write it down myself and not ask you to tell me." he said and smiled proudly.

Uruha's eyes widened. "You little skunk freak!" he said looking at him with slight hatred in his eyes. "Erase it now!" he shouted angrily.

"I want to check it out so... no." Miyavi said and ran off like a little coward as soon as Uruha stood up.

They ran to the living room with Miyavi standing behind the couch so Uruha wouldn't catch him.

"Erase it!" Uruha repeated angrily, shaking his finger at Miyavi.

Miyavi smiled and shook his head to a 'no'.

"You're so gonna die.!" Uruha said before running around the couch to catch him but they only switched their spots around the sofa.

They heard footsteps and they both looked at the direction.

"What are you doing?" an annoyed Aoi said. "Why the hell are you playing 'tag' in the house like little kids?" he asked and then looked at Uruha and pointed at Miyavi. "And why is this moron here?" Aoi seemed and sounded like he was distracted from an important job- and this wouldn't end well...

Miyavi grinned at Aoi and walked up to him, putting his arm around Aoi's neck like they were buddies. Aoi's suspicious stare on Miyavi's each move. "Aoi, because last time I came you found me playing with your underwear, it doesn't mean I'll do it again.." he said looking at him with sweet eyes.

Aoi frowned while staring at Miyavi. "It happened more than once." His voice emotionless.

"I was drunk." Miyavi said and rolled his eyes.

"But the other 2 times you were perfectly sober."

"One time for something is never enough and your underwear smelled very good." Miyavi said and smiled at him widely. "Nice detergent, by the way." he said and thumped up at him.

Aoi looked at Uruha annoyed. "Who let this pervert in?" he asked curiously.

"Kai let him in.." Uruha said and shrugged as it was logical of Kai to do such thing.

"Oh, speaking of perverts..'' Miyavi said and smiled. "Did you know that there are a lot of GazettE fanfictions with Aoi hooking up with Uruha?" he asked curiously. "There is this good website with a few ones.'' he said and showed his palm at Aoi.

Aoi narrowed his eye in suspicion when Miyavi said 'good website'. "You didn't write them, did you?" he asked.

"No but a lot of GazettE fans did." Miyavi said and smiled. "There is that one that is totally descriptive which Uruha was reading when I walked in his room." Miyavi said remembering the story.

Aoi glared at Uruha confused who was blushing deeply.

_Thank you Miyavi, now you have literally screwed up my relationship with Aoi... _Uruha thought and sighed.

Aoi looked back at Miyavi. "I'm sure you just burst thought the door like you always do." he said and remembered once when Miyavi had burst in the bathroom while he was having a shower. And the little tall pervert would stand and look! "And I'm sure that you are confused. Uruha would never read a book."

Uruha nodded to what Aoi said until the last sentence. "This house is filled with meanies.." he mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Nope, this time I did knock." Miyavi said proudly of himself and clapped his hands 3 times. "And he could easily have stopped me or hid it. But I read it so I'm sure about what I saw." He nodded smiling.

"You are just imagining things. You can see a sausage and think it's something nasty." Aoi said matter-of-fact.

"It's not my fault that they look like yummy dildos." Miyavi defended himself.

"Alright, that's it. Go out!" Aoi pushed Miyavi away but he just avoided him and walked to the kitchen. Aoi face-palmed himself.

"I'm thirsty." Miyavi complained and walked to the fridge. "Oh! Chocolate!" he said grinning and got out a box with chocolate out of the fridge. "Hmm.. with liker..!" he said and opened to eat one.

"Great, now he's going to stay here forever!" Aoi complained and sighed. He walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He walked to the counter and leaned on it, opposite of Miyavi. He started drinking a little water.

"Why don't you hook up with Uruha?" Miyavi asked suddenly and smiled at Aoi with shining eyes.

Aoi almost chock on the water. "What?" he asked and immediately threw the bottle at Miyavi after closing it. Miyavi avoided easily.

"That was rude." Miyavi commented and looked back at Aoi. "Why? The Gazette fans will be super happy. Plus, you can do all those things the fanfictions say.." he said simply and shrugged.

Aoi held back his anger. "You are the biggest pervert in the whole universe."

"Not really. Kazuki from SCREW is a bigger pervert than me." Miyavi shrugged again and kept eating the chocolates.

"Yeah, you have completion in that.." Aoi mumbled annoyed. "And stop eating those! You'll get drunk and I'll have to carry you home. And who knows what you'll do to me in there!"

"Oh, don't worry. Last time it happened, Ruki got me home and woke up all tided up and naked." Miyavi smiled in the memory.

Aoi took a deep breath. "That's what I don't want to suffer from." he said and sighed. "Get out of the house!" he shouted.

"Shhh.." Miyavi said putting a finger over his lips. "Don't yell." he said quietly and continued eating.

"That's it! I give up!" Aoi said raising his hands at the height of his face and walked away.

"So?" Miyavi asked.

"So what?" Aoi asked confused, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Will you hook up with Uruha? Only for a night if long relationships is not your thing." Miyavi asked with a smirk.

Aoi made his hands into tight fists. "You're dead!" he said turning to face Miyavi but Uruha catches his hands.

"Aww... cute!" Miyavi said and smiled at the two of them.

"Calm down." Uruha mumbled to Aoi who nodded.

Aoi grabbed Uruha by the waist and kissed him on the lips to a kind of long kiss.

Miyavi looked at them and smiled. "I told you look cute together!" he said proudly.

Aoi released Uruha but kept holding him by the waist. "We had been keeping it a secret but we had been together for the last year. Now, can you please leave and let us do our things?" Aoi said politely and smiled.

Miyavi made a skeptical expression. "Alright but you'll tell me everything with detail tomorrow." Miyavi warned Aoi and smiled. He put the box with chocolate on the counter and took his way to the front door.

Aoi sighed and fallowed him. "I'll see you to-" Miyavi's sentence was cut off because the door was closed on him. Aoi locked the door and sighed. He walked back to the living room. "Check all the windows so he won't get in ever again." he said and turned to walk to his room. "Oh, and by the way, If Miyavi asks you, I was on top." Aoi said jokingly and left.

"No fair!" Uruha shouted at Aoi's back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do I keep being the one at the bottom?" he complained and pouted. "It's no fair!" he said and sighed. Though he couldn't hide a smirk at Aoi's plan and the hot kiss that made Uruha's heart fly. His cheeks took a light pink color and he bit his lip.


End file.
